A wireless phased array receiver consisting of multiple receiving antennas provides several benefits such as signal to noise ratio (“SNR”) improvement, beam steering, spatial filtering and interference rejection. Phased arrays can be implemented in several architectures including but not limited to radio frequency (“RF”) beamforming, intermediate frequency (“IF”) beamforming and digital beamforming. The digital beamforming (“DBF”) architecture provides various advantages over other phased array architectures. The DBF is generally a more flexible and scalable beamforming architecture compared with, for example, RF beamforming and IF beamforming architectures. Further, by eliminating the need for several analog phase shifting and combining paths per antenna, DBF is a very suitable architecture for phased array systems with multiple beams. One impediment for implementing the DBF, in particular for larger phased arrays (those with more than 10 antennas), has been the prohibitive total power consumption of a large number of analog-to-digital (“A/D”) converters. This is because in DBF, unlike other phased array architectures, one A/D is required per antenna. Thus, there is need in the art to overcome impediments in implementing digital beamforming in large phased array receivers and to enable an advantageous DBF architecture for large phased arrays.